corazon de papel
by danielita swan
Summary: entonces,m llamo edward cullen,soy un vampiro y me sacaste de un libro,genial!-lo siento,fue un accidente,perdon,almenos ya conoces aqui,la tierra,la real- habia sacado un vampiro de un lbro,m estaba enamorando de el y lo peor esq debia ayudarlo a volver.


HOLA ESPERO Q MI NUEVA IDEALES GUSTE…BESOS.

_¿¡y el quien es? ohhh_

_NOMBRE: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN._

_APODO: BELLA._

_EDAD: 26 AÑOS._

_ESTUDIOS: UN MAGISTER EN PERIODISMO._

_TRABAJO ACTUAL: DIRECTORA DE UNA REVISTA DE MODA._

_HIJOS: NINGUNO._

_ESTADO CIVIL: SOLTERA._

_IDOMAS: ESPAÑOL, INGLES Y CHINO MANDARIN._

Listo, por fin ya estaba listo.

Me llamo Bella, bueno, Isabella pero prefiero Bella. Soy directora de una revista de modas…excelente empleo, supongo que para muchas, el mejor empleo del mundo.

-puedo pasar o estas ocupada?- pregunto mi amiga Ángela entrando a mi oficina.

-claro, pasa.- entro y se sentó en frente de mi. Ángela había sido mi compañera de primaria luego de secundaria y por ultimo terminamos trabajando juntas. –termine eso, como dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunte levantando levemente una ceja.

-se llama cuestionario, puedo leerlo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-claro- se lo extendí y ella lo tomo.

-veamos…ya…si …desde cuando sabes chino mandarín? Desde hoy lo único que haces es inventa escusas con china- soltó una leve carcajada y me lo entrego.

-todos le ponen un poco de drama y en china no me pueden ubicar. Es todo –Ángela me miro sonriendo mientras con su dedo índice levantaba suavemente sus gafas.

-esta bien, sabes? Hoy una reunión importante vas asistir?- asistir a una reunión no era mi mayor interés en este momento pero como dije este no es el mejor empleo del mundo.

-no tengo opción- solté un fuerte suspiro y Ángela rio.

-por eso te pregunto, puedo ir yo si no quieres ir…voy como…tu reemplazante- me levanto una ceja y sonrió –

-te am…

-si lo se, me amas, pero lo siento, estoy comprometida- le sonreí y me levante de mi asiento para abrazarla.

-eres la mejor amiga del mundo- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-si se, tu madre llamo dijo que se encontraran a las 15: 30 en su casa.

-mi mama? Esta bien, que hora es?- mire el reloj y marcaba las 14: 06, tenia tiempo.-me tendré que ir, gracias Ángela, muchas gracias.

-de nada- tome mi chaqueta y mi cartera y partí al estacionamiento donde tenia mi auto. Y lo ultimo que escuche un fue un fuerte grito de Ángela- no te preocupes, yo guardo tu cuestionario!

Así era mi vida, bueno mis días. Del departamento al trabajo, del trabajo al departamento y cuando no estaba en uno de esos dos estaba en casa de mi madre o en una reunión. René, ella era mi madre, para mi…la mujer mas increíble del mundo, podría decir que gracias a ella soy lo que soy…profesionalmente hablando, lo aburrida y pesimista se lo dejo a mi padre, Charlie. No es el mejor padre del mundo pero no me quejo, no paso mucho tiempo con el, pero cuando lo ago., lo disfruto…creo.

-HIJA! QUE BUENO VERTE!- fue lo primero que escuche cuando llegue a casa de mi madre.

-igual René- respondí abrazándola fuertemente.

-hija, tengo que llamarte para que me vengas a ver.- me sonrió dulcemente y me beso en la mejilla.- entremos hace un poco de frio…tu cabello esta mas largo- murmuro acariciando mi cabello castaño.

-supongo que es normal- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me tomo la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa que estaba igual que siempre. Tenía las paredes color amarillas y unos sofás color perla que asían resaltar la mesita de vidrio del centro y las coloridas flores de las esquinas…los cuadros, las fotografías de cuando era niña y sus libros.

-para que me necesitabas mama?- pregunte acomodándome en uno de los sofás al lado de mi madre.

-quería verte y bueno…tu padre esta un poco enfermo, deberías verlo, yo fui ayer y me dijo que no te dijera nada para que no te preocuparas pero creo que mi responsabilidad es decirte.

-ohh no tenia idea….esta…muy mal?- no pasaba mucho tiempo con Charlie ni siquiera cuando era niña, ya que mis padre se divorciaron pero me costaba imaginarme a mi padre postrado en una cama enfermo.

-ya sabes, no quería contarte por teléfono…lamento si te moleste.- su rostro era dulce pero sabia que se sentía mal por Charlie y…por mi…ahora le daba pena a mi propia madre!.

-porque me miras así?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-porque trabajas en ese lugar? Lo habrías hecho mejor en una biblioteca- rio y acaricio mi cabello- necesito pedirte un favor.

-cual?

-tu tía Carmen me dijo que si tenia tiempo podía pasar a comprarle un libro.

-mi tía Carmen desde cuando que lee?- eso tenia un solo nombre RARO!

-no es para ella, es para Tanya, tu prima, necesita leer un libro en la escuela y sabes que Carmen vive lejos de la ciudad y como tu siempre pasas por Seattle…pensé que podrías.- Tanya no era mi prima favorita…huy! Era un niña malcriada por mi que reprobara esa clase…tan lejos de la realidad no estaba, Tanya siquiera sabia leer?

-esta bien, si quieres voy ahora y se lo paso a dejar. Como se llama ese famoso libro?- algo mas que caperucita roja no creo que Tanya entendería.

-esta bien! Eres la mejor sobrina y prima del mundo, llamare a Carmen para decirle que te espere, ella te dará luego el dinero, el libro se llama Amaneceré en tus labios.

-claro- respondí de mala gana.- entonces nos vemos después.

- si mi amor, ve.- tome mi bolso y me encamine así mi auto, si hubiese sabido esto habría ido a la reunión.

Al llegar al auto me subí y encendí mi CD de Debussy. El camino hasta Seattle fue agotador en mas de una ocasión casi me quedo dormida, supongo que mirar arboles y arboles cansa!

Mientras iba en el auto recordé que debía verme con mi Jacob hoy…OHH Jacob me iba a matar. Jacob había sido mi único novio desde…bueno, desde siempre, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y nos convertimos en mejores amigos, luego nos dimos cuenta que los dos sentíamos algo por el otro y así fue como nos terminamos convirtiendo en novios…enamorada de el no estaba pero lo quería mucho, mucho.

Di media vuelta y partí a la Push donde Jacob vive… después iría a ver el libro.

Cuando llegue a la reserva me baje y camine a la casa de Jacob.

-Jacob!- grite cuando llegue a la casa y la puerta estaba abierta así que entre y no encontré a nadie.- Jacob!- subí lentamente las escaleras y me encontré con Jacob revolcándose en la cama con su vecina. – Jacob- susurre despacito sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla en eso Jacob reacciono, me miro y luego entendió lo que pasaba.

-Bella- se levanto solo cubierto por una fina sabana y corrió a su "amiga".-no es lo que parece.

-y que es? Estaban asiendo ejercicio? Estaban… ohh eres un cerdo y tu…deberías haber estado muy desesperada para estar con un hombre comprometido- me limpie con el dedo pulgar las lagrimas y Salí de la habitación.

-Bella! Bella!-

-que quieres?- me gire a encararlo y el me miraba suplicante.

-perdóname, perdóname yo…

-no quisiste…me das asco, no te voy a golpear ni a decir nada porque…porque supongo que…no te mereces que arme una escena…pero, espero que en algún momento pienses en este momento y te arrepientas de corazón.

-que te hace pensar que no estoy arrepentido.

-si no dijeras perdóname, que mas me dirías…solo te deseo una cosa.- agacho su cabeza y me miro.

-cual?

-ojala que te pudras.

Corrí hasta mi auto y lo encendí. En el camino aun lloraba recordando esa escena del cuarto de Jacob cuando sentí mi celular sonar, lo tome y en la pantalla decía JACOB. Abrí la ventana y lo lance lejos, deseaba estar en esos momentos cuando era niña y aun sin ninguna amiga me divertía y las cosas no eran como ahora, cuando el momento justo para llorar era cuando a mi muñequita se le salía su cabecita.

Me estacione y justo en frente había una librería, respire fuertemente y me limpie el rostro, Jamás llore cuando se burlaban de mi en la escuela, jamás. Me baje y camine aun sor veteándome las narices hasta la librería.

Entre y en frente había un hombre cemi calvo, de barba y unas gafas.

-buenas tardes…emm…necesito…

-un libro.- respondió sonriendo.

-emm…aja, tiene…como se llamaba? Espere are una llamada.- busque mi celular y recordé su destino- no lo tengo…como se llamaba?- pregunte para mi golpeándome la frente.

-que le paso a su celular?- pregunto el anciano.

-un accidente, cayo por la ventana- mentí.

-que pena.

-así es, que pena.

-como sabrá que libro es?- una de sus cejas de levanto y me observó detrás de sus gafas.

-estoy tratando de recordar.

-disculpe señorita, pero estuvo llorando?- que viejo mas metiche.

-no, porque.

-por nada.- lo mire un instante y el me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar responderle la sonrisa. Trate de pensar el famoso libro pero no podía, era algo…no llegaba, hasta que llego.

-ya recuerdo…es amaneceré en tus labios.

-inmediatamente.- se giro y tomo una escalera para llegar arriba donde se suponía que tenia el libro. – Este es- lo tomo y al sacarlo el del lado cayo.- señorita me lo puede recoger por favor.

-claro.- entre y recogí el libro…que…me parecía conocido. Sonreí al recordar de donde había visto ese libro. –no puedo creer que aun exista.

-amaneceré en tus labios esta con una oferta- mire al anciano y me sonreía con el libro ya en sus manos.

-cual?

-por la compra de este libros se lleva uno gratis- miro el libro que tenia en mis manos- puede llevarse ese si quiere.

-gracias…usted es muy amable, créame que usted a sido lo mejor que me a pasado en el día.

-gracias- tomo los dos libros y me los envolvió.- gracias por su preferencia, vuelva pronto…

-gracias.- tome los libros y cuando iba saliendo sonó una pequeña alarma.- que fue eso?- pregunte girándome.

-eso dice que usted es la clienta numero 300 del mes, déjeme entregarle su premio.- se estaba agachando para tomar una caja cuando le dije.

-no se preocupe, no lo quiero, déjeselo a la persona que venga después de mi, se lo merecerá mas que yo- le sonreí y me fui.

-señorita! Su premio no esta en esta caja esta…olvídelo, que le valla bien.

Cuando llegue al auto comenzó a llover por lo que me subí apurada y encendí el auto.

Mientras iba camino a Forks la lluvia no paraba y casi no veía el camino cuando mi genial auto se paro.

-no me hagas esto- me baje y le di una patada a la rueda delantera.- te odio maldito auto.-tome mis cosas lista para irme caminando cuando vi el libro que me había hecho sonreír en la librería, era el libro que siempre leía cuando llegaba de casa, se llamaba renacer, se trataba de un vampiro solitario y romántico, recuerdo que siempre decía que mi hombre perfecto debía ser como el.

-NO!- exclame cuando el libro se resbaló de mis manos y callo al agua, lo tome y lo abrí en una pagina – Edward ayúdame- pedí tratando de secarlo con mi abrigo.

-disculpa me puedes ayudar- pregunto la voz mas hermosa que en mi vida haya escuchado. Me gire y…estaba el sujeto mas guapo que había visto en mi vida frente a mi.

-aja- respondí con la boca abierta.

-me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen y no se donde me encuentro.

OJALA Q LES AYA GUSTADO, BESOSSSSSS


End file.
